It is desirable to provide rapid, effective detection and identification of various and numerous microorganisms in test samples, such as samples of water, food, such as milk, and body fluids. Microorganisms of interest include all aerobic bacteria and specific bacterial groups, such as coliforms. Other microorganisms of interest include a variety of molds, allergens, and any other pathogens or the like.
Classical methods for culturing various microorganisms for detection and identification thereof often include the use of growth plates. However, preserving the integrity and usefulness of growth plates during shipment, storage and manipulation presents demanding concerns. Further, the use of conventional growth plates often requires skilled technicians. Conventional systems to support growth plate testing are bulky, unreliable and often require too large of a footprint in a laboratory and are too expensive. And particularly in the food industry, where testing is very cost-sensitive, the reliability and efficiency of growth plate testing should be user-friendly and inexpensive, without sacrificing accuracy.
Therefore, Applicants desire alternative cost-effective, user-friendly growth plate devices, kits and methods that are useful and maintain the integrity of the units in a variety of set-ups for accurate testing.